iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie James
|image = File:00.jpg |imagewidth = |born = 1978 Southport, North Carolina |died = 2011 (Fanonical) |status = Alive (Canonical), Deceased (Fanonical) |nicknames = Julez, Miss James |gender = Female |eye = Brown |hair = Brown |family = Mr. James (father) Mrs. James (mother) Ray Bronson (husband) |portrayal = Jennifer Love Hewitt |films = I Know What You Did Last Summer I Still Know What You Did Last Summer}} Julie James appears as the protagonist character in the first two Summer installments as part of the original group who ran over Benjamin Willis and concealed his still lively body in the pier of Miller's Dock. Julie was the intelligent, beautiful one endlessly pursued by Max Neurick and was seeing fellow Southport Senior Ray Bronson. Julie was best friends with Croaker Queen and other Southport Senior Helen Shivers who later along with her boyfriend Barry Cox and Julie's Ray became embroiled in the cover up of the manslaughter of the Fisherman. Julie went onto college and upon her homecoming began receiving frightening letters taunting her about the secret that happened the previous summer. Now this 4th of July, the four begin to pay horribly and Julie races the clock to save her friends and her own life and future.You cant bury the truth.. She makes a final appearence in Last Summer 3D, where she is killed at the beginning of the film along with Ray Bronson by Benjamin Willis only months before he came across Amber Williams and her friends in the same town of which Ray and Julie happened to live. Julie and Ray Julie was in a teenage relationship with Ray for many months in her final years of Southport High, which ironically happened to be the same school, that David Egan attended as did his sister Melissa. Julie broke up with Ray following the manslaughter and left Southport bound for college. Julie upon returning and receiving the ominous note threat consulted with Helen, Barry and later Ray. Ray had since became a fisherman like his father and was eager to pick up relationship with Julie. Julie constantly rejects. After the murder of Max Neurick and the continued haunting of the group, Julie later discovered the truth and killed Fisherman Ben and then continued her relainship with Ray Bronson which went under strain in the following installment. In I Still Know What You Did Last Summer, Julie was sharing a long distance relainship with Ray who remained a fisherman in Southport while she was still in College finishing her courses. She soon along with her new friends won a trip to the Bahamas and fell pray to Benjamin Willis again. As the body count continued on the tropical paradise overtaken by a vicious storm, Ray travelled to the island with a gun, determined to save Julie. He also had on him an engagement ring confirming that he was going to propose to her. Ben Willis was killed again by Julie and Ray. Months later, Julie and Ray became married and bought out a lovely home in Southport. Julie and Ray Bronson first engaged in intercouse during their stay at the Southport beach at night while they were sharing the boyfriend's death urban legend over a hot campfire. Barry and Helen also engaged in the same activity. Julie and The Fisherman YA Thats julie and the fisherman (i dont know who is she but i just write about her hahahah!) Julie first was taunted by the Fisherman with the unmarked note reading " I Know What You Did Last Summer. Julie in fear and shock met up with Helen, Barry and Ray as the group directed their suspicians to Max Neurick the spurned love of Julie. Max was killed shortly there after and Julie investigated any known bodies that washed up in Miller's Dock. Her results came back as David Egan as the man they killed as his body was caught in a fishing net not far from where they dumped the crumpled corpse of the man they hit with Barry;s Beamer. Soon Barry is attacked by the Fisherman and so is Helen and Julie's second taunt takes form in the crab covered corpse of Max dumped in her boot of her car. Ray then receives a taunting note similiar to Julie's intial one. Barry turns his suspicions now to Ray thinking that the note Ray received is nowhere near compared to the threats they have received. Julie and Helen then continously keep visiting Missy Egan, the sister of the passed David. She claims a mysterious stranger has also asked their same questions under the identity Billy Blue. Soon Helen and Barry keep an eye out in the parade and notice many men wearing Fisherman slickers. One however presents himself as their guy perched on a rooftop with a sharp hook. Barry is then killed at the Croaker Queen Pageanant, while Helen watches him be stabbed in the balcony by the Fisherman. David Caporizo, a officer of the Southport Police Department, then drives Helen home down an alleyway and is killed by the waiting Fisherman. The Fisherman then pursues Helen all the way to her fathers shop where her sister is working late. Helen is let in and tries to phone the police. Her sister Elsa is killed upstairs and Helen is then pursued down the backalley leading out to the street where the parade is passing by. Helen is then killed by The Fisherman and dumped alongside Barry's body on his boat. Julie then travels to the dock and meets up with Ray. She tells him that David Egan was killed by his dead girlfriends father and that the father was the man they ran over and hes still alive after them for what they did to him. As Ray prepares to pull Julie onto his boat she reads the title Billy Blue and immediatley accuses of Ray being the fisherman. She runs and Ray chases and then is suddenly knocked out a by a stranger. He tells Julie to board his boat and then takes off with her on board. Julie finds a secret room containing her hat and several articles about Helen, Ray, Barry and Herself. The man then confirms that he is the fisherman Ben Willis and begins chasing Julie. Julie makes her way through the cellar of the baot discovering the ice room bodies of Helen and Barry. Ray then boards and briefly combats Ben. Julie is then almost killed by Ben but his hand becomes stuck in a rope and he is pulled up a chain grinder and has his hand amputated and thrown into the water. Julie and Ray then cover up why Ben would possibly want to kill them to the authorities. The following installment i Still Know sees a supposed friend Will Benson turn out be the son of Ben Willis who tricks Julie and friends into taking a trip to the Bahamas where at an island resort Ben returns and begins killing all those on the island. He comes for Julie with the ominous karaoke note I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. The fisherman also came for Ray earlier but he escaped leaving his friend dead. Ray then travelled to the island to rescue Julie and they soon found themselves in a graveyard confrontation with Will Willis and Ben. Julie and Barry Barry though a friend of Ray and Julie wasn't liked very much for his angry violent behaviour by Julie. In one particular moment after dumping the body of Ben Willis he makes the group swear to never mention the circumstances again. Julie doesnt answer unlike Helen and Ray and then is momentarily strangled by Barry till she says it. Julie then consults with Barry at his home in Southport upon her homecoming note. They then meet up with Ray. Barry also felt the need to help out his friend Ray by hurting Max Neurick everytime he made advances upon Julie. Julie and Max Julie has been friends with Max since Middle school and Max has a crush on her ever since. Julie never went out with Max and Max had a strong disliking for her senior year boyfriend Ray Bronson but still tried endlessly to get her anyway. Julie never saw Max the same way he saw her though she still remained friends with him. Max had passed on the group concealing the Ben Willis body and Julie distracted him so he wouldnt notice what happened before. Max for this minor involvment was killed by the fisherman after Barry confronted him thinking he was the one who sent the note to Julie. Max's corpse is found in Julie James car boot as a taunt for her covered in crabs and other creatures enlodged in his throat. Julie and Helen Julie was best friends with Helen and closet with her beside Ray. She is the first she notifies about the note after discovering she didn't have a New York address anymore but was living with her family in Southport. Helen was doing retail at her father's supply shop Shivers. Helen also accompanies Julie in the visit to Melissa Egans residence in the sticks to discover information about David under the guise of two broken down motorists named Angela and Joan. Helen was killed not far from Julies location on the parade street alleyway which goes behind Shivers. Julie along with Helen's ex boyfriend Barry and other friend Ray were supportive of her Croaker Quen ambitions. I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Julie James returned to her College from the first installment and over course due time made friends with Karla Wilson, Tyrell Martin and Will Benson. Julie however still stuffers from delusions of the Fisherman dreaming of him attacking her and seeing him everywhere she goes. Julie and Karla soon win a fake trip to the Bahamas and once there begin enjoy the relaxities associated with the tropical paradise resort. Julie also meets the inhabitants such as Titus the Marijuana High Greenman, Darick the Dockhand, Mr. Brooks the owner, Olga the housekeeper and Nancy the Bartender. Julie however becomes uneasy about her stay when she receives the fishermans message while singing Gloria Gaynor on karaoke. Soon the Dock Hand is killed as well the maid and then soon Julie is attacked by the fisherman while in a tanning box. Mr. Brooks then turns up dead in his office machete to head and the note in blood on the back wall "I Still Know." Titus then is killed and soon Tyrell. Nancy folllows after along with the voodoo practioner who informs them of the Ben Willis connection to the island. Julie then discovers that Will Benson is actually Will Willis and is dragged into the graveyard. There Ben appeares and prepares to kill her. Ray however arrives and fights with Will and in the confusion Will is stabbed by Ben accidentally. Ben is then shot into Julie's dug in grave by Julie. Julie is then seen entering her new home with Ray and has Ray brushes his teeth Julie is dragged by feet by the hook by Ben from under the bed. Her status is unknown. Julie and Karla Wilson Karla Wilson becomes the best friend of the second installment the one equivalent of Helen Shivers from the first movie. Karla is wild party girl who constantly is dragging Julie out of her locked up home on campus to clubs and various other locations. Karla soon receives a trick radio broadcast and even though answering a question wrong supposedly wins a trip for her and her friends to the Bahamas. Julie, Karla, Tyrell and Will Benson then depart for the Bahamas resort and unfortunatley Ray couldnt make it. Karla becomes uspet at Julie's confession of why theres a killer pursuing them as she didn't tell her. Karla is atacked briefly after witnessing Nancy's demise and emerges alive and tough as steel by dawn. In is unknown weter Karla kept in contact with Julie and unknown wether this is because Julie is dead. Julie and Tyrell Karla's boyfriend is also a friend of Julie and starts to believe she is crazy or breaking down when she claims to see dead bodies in her closet and ominous notes on karoeke machines and later Tyrell is killed by the fisherman after Julie confesses they ran over Ben Willis. Tyrell however directs his suspicions toward the voodoo resident Estes Julie and Will Will like Max admired Julie for quite some time and Tyrell and Karla would constantly try to convince the two to go out. Will turns out be the one who tricked Julie and Karla into winning a trip to the Bahamas actually turning out be Ben Willis' son. Will kills Estes and then drags Julie to Ben where they both plan to kill her and bury her. Willy is however accidentally killed by his father and his dad is killed shortly thereafter by Julie landing in her coffin. Last Summer 3D Julie appears in the fanonical Last Summer 3D as a beginning victim alongside fellow canonical film survivour Ray Bronson She is on prescribed medication as she still has frightening nightmares regarding Benjamin Willis her most recurring one being Ben Willis hiding beneath her bed whilest Ray is occupied doing something (sometimes commonly brushing his teeth in the bedroom suite bathroom. The Beginning scene shows Julie with Ray in their Southport home watching the horror movie trailers of two films involving the Fisherman Killer to which both in the trailers include mentions of her. The following day shows Julie wake up and have a montage like scene of her getting up to go to work as the art designer of the Southport Croaker Queen Production Company. Ray is seen throughout the day tending to household chores mowing the lawn, clipping the backyard hedges and washing the clothing. The beginning ends with Julie at night from work as she is packing up calling Ray telling him she's on her way home and she's thinking of picking upThe Closet Hook and Master the Hook. As she heads she is walked in by her boss who tells her she still needs to head over to Lexington Avenue and pick up the company's new 4th of July night logo from Susan. Julie complains and sighs at this stating it is the fourth of July and she would like to be able to spend it with her husband. She does so anyway and heads to the Southport Artist/Main Architect Susan to collect. As she comes to Susan's house Ray is seen waiting on Julie with popcorn and a blanket with the writing "Babymaker" etched on it which she sets on the lounge room couch. He then remembers from there to take out the trash and picks up three garbage bags and escorts them outside. Julie then arrives at Susan's house and sees lots of garbage upon the floor. Susan answers the door before Julie puts out her finger to ring the doorbell and upon this Ray is seen coming to the rubbish cans outside as him and Julie's nice old man neighbour is seen outside security locking many objects. As they go to engage in conversation Susan is then seen at her front door beginning her conversation with Julie. Julie tells of her needing the company logo the one she faxed her about the week before the 4th. Susan brings her in and shows the logo. Julie is shocked and enraged by it as it is a fashionably dressed blonde girl on the ground being hovered over by a Fisherman with a hook to come down upon her. Julie leaves the house and then storms into her car which upon locking herself in begins to cry. Between the crying Ray is shown talking to their friendly neighbour as he is to head inside. Julie from there heads to the Post Office anyway and asks if any mail has come in for her and Ray. The Clerk unlocks her slot and shows a letter just for her with simple black marker writing on the front. The letter on the inside reads simply "Last Summer." Julie panics and gasps as Ray is seen heading inside the house coming to the top story and noticing in their bedroom the window is open but failing to notice muddy footprints upon the floor. As the old man is then seen heading on inside his house and noticing something strange Julie begins yelling at the clerk demanding to know who sent this and wether it was simply a teenager making a joke. The Clerk states to not know. Julie from there paces back and forth and panicking and Ray is seen heading forwards towards the hallway balcony and the old man is seen in his doorway as the door shuts on him and locks him in. Julie pulls out her mobile phone and begins to ring Ray again. His phone is seen on the floor in the bedroom. Julie then straps out the phone and dials the police which causes the Clerk to panic and ask he does not give the Post Office as the location she is calling from. She gets hold of the Southport Police and gives way her and Ray's address claiming there is someone after them and they must come urgently. Julie thanks the Clerk and then runs off outside to her car and drops the key in shock as she begins to start her car. She eventually makes it back to the house and finds the front door wide open. She calls out for Ray which alerts the old man neighbour locked in his house who runs forwards for the side door facing her and the house but drips as a closet door releases a fisherman slicker. Ray then stumbles to the balcony with multiple stab wounds in his back. Julie screams and before she can move forward Ray is knocked to the side by the hook and then stabbed multiple times to the chest and face. Julie then runs on him with a roscoe pistol she possesses and heads into the house. The fisherman moves across the upstairs and Julie fires at the staircase twice. She makes her way at a brisk pace aiming the gun ready. She backs through the hallway upon seeing it is clear and upon glancing into her and Ray's bedroom a lightning flash reveals written in blood on the wall "Happy 4th Of Julie." As she notices this the Fisherman runs out and the police are shown coming through all the streets closer. They even pass the happening 4th Of July Parade. The fisherman launches at Julie as she takes a shot at his shoulder and he stabs the hook into her chest. The two are then spiraled off the balcony to the ground and the old man from next door is seen tapping on the side door. Julie glancing over at him distracts her as the fisherman atop her stabs her in the arm with the hook. She places down her pistol and then nods her head at him as she closes her eyes letting two tears stream down her face. She is then stabbed multiple times. The police come to the opposite street and the fisherman heads over to the old man kicking down his side door and coming at him. The Fisherman swipes down at the old man but does not hit him simply makes him grab the hook to ensure he is not injured. The fisherman then leaves the hook in the old man's hands and heads out. The old man falls to the floor in shock and the police come to the house. They head on in the house and the sheriff Marhilik Eastman comes to Julie's body he glances over seeing the old man and sends over officers to him which arrest him. Julie is unable to hear Ray's final gasps and screams as following the argument she flickers on the t.v and puts the volume on full bore. She ends up coming across the news report of her therapist's demise before a chair being pushed upstairs. Julie calls out for Ray and doesn't receive a reply. She runs for gun class cabinet and withdraws a flare gun which looks identical to the one she tried to withdraw from Ben Willis' boat tool box. Julie rushes upstairs and stumbles upon Ray dying on the bedroom floor. As she holds him in his last minutes Ben Willis emerges and with much difficulty musters the words: "When You Leave A Man For Dead, Make Sure He's really Dead." Julie then fires her flare gun at him which distracts him as she withdraws from her back jean pocket a shotgun. She fires repeatedly but misses Ben Willis who soon lunges on her and with various slices gashes her across the chest and throat with his hook before she drops to the ground. Julie however not quite musters to her feet and takes hold of Ben saying "Happy 4th of July Ben" the two then stumble out the bedroom window and hit the ground with high velocity. Police are then seen swarming the Bronson residence and taking out the three bodies as a shocked Karla Wilson stands from afar looking in. Ben Willis' corpse however upon reaching coroners in the local police department comes to life and exits his boyd bag revealing not to be dead. Ben Willis whilest exiting the building overhears the conversation with Sheriff Davis about his dead nephew who died after apparently escaping from Ben Willis. Category:Survivours Category:The Pact Category:Females Category:Characters Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Characters